Jake
Scott McCord (Season 1-present) Alexander Armstrong ----}} Jake is a snowboarder from Adventure Bay who operates the snowboarding resort. He is the caretaker of Everest. Jake is the best snowboarder around. As previously mentioned, he owns the snowboarding resort, and he also can mimic deer calls. Jake is an expert snowboarder and rescues other snowboarders, though he will call in the PAW Patrol when the situation calls for it such as when Katie and Cali where stuck on the ski lift or when he and Alex end up trapped on a ledge. On at least two occasions his rescues by the PAW Patrol has lead to them gaining a new member, Rubble and Everest. In the past, after a young Rubble assisted the PAW Patrol in rescuing Jake who was trapped under some snow, leading him to ask Ryder if Rubble was a new member of the PAW Patrol, which gave Ryder the idea of having Rubble join the team as its construction pup. After Everest proved instrumental in helping Jake survive when he became stranded at the South Pole after he lost both his backpack and cellphone, Jake asked her to come live on his mountain with him as he could use her help rescuing snowboarders. She happily accepted and this led to her becoming a new member of the PAW Patrol. Jake's status as a fellow rescuer and his close bond with Everest means that Jake will occasionally assist the PAW Patrol such as in "Pups Save the Deer". Jake never gets angry or frustrated at anyone. He loves snowboarding at the snowboarding resort and is always happy when he does it. As an example, he tolerates Alex's naturally childish behavior. Despite his normally laid back attitude, Jake is a responsible person as well as a diligent worker. During Season 1, he practically ran the resort by himself, though in "The New Pup" he admits he could use some help rescuing snowboarders and asks Everest to come live with him and help out on the mountain. As proprietor of the mountain resort, he is mindful of his patrons safety as he often rescues skiers and snowboarders if they are trapped, injured, or lost on the mountain. In "Pups and the Snow Monster", he even considered shutting the slopes down due to the potential threat posed by the Adventure Bay Snow Monster after it had been sighted by Alex and some other patrons, despite not believing in the monster itself. He developed a strong bond with Everest after she helped him survive after becoming stranded at the South Pole without supplies and offered her a new home and job on his mountain, leading to her becoming a member of the PAW Patrol. Though Jake was highly skeptical of the existence of the Adventure Bay Snow Monster, in "Pups and the Ghost Cabin" he demonstrates a belief in the existence of ghosts and even demonstrates a fear of ghosts. Outside of Snowboarding, he enjoys spelunking and enjoys studying and playing with the Penguins living at the south pole. Jake has pale skin, brown hair, and green eyes. He usually wears a green helmet or a blue toboggan with a green jacket with an orange zipper covering a red sweater. He also wears grey pants with brown boots. In Season 2, he wears an orange jacket with a green zipper covering a blue sweater. In "Pups and the Ghost Cabin", he wears a construction hardhat, a red vest with a white undershirt, green pants, and work boots. Jake is a expert snowboarder and Ski patroller, apparently rescuing other snowboarders by himself or with the assistance of the PAW Patrol. In season 1, he runs the ski slopes practically on his own. He also skilled in cold weather survival, allowing him to survive in cold climate regions such as Jake's Mountain and the South Pole. He also is knowledgeable about animals like penguins and deer. He is also quite skilled at mimicking deer calls. He is also musically talented and plays the tuba, as revealed in the episode "The Pups' Winter Wonder Show". Jake.png|Season 1 outfit Jkae.PNG|Season 1 snowboarding outfit Jakey4.png|Season 2 outfit Jakey.png|Seson 2 outfit with helmet jakey2.png|Vest and cap Swag Jake.png|Vest and hard hat Category:Characters Category:Secondary Humans Category:Male Humans Category:Adult Humans Category:Important Males Category:Important Adults Category:Living at Jake's Mountain Category:In Service/Hospitality Industry Category:Rescued by the PAW Patrol Category:Partially Protected